


Negan Imagine ~ “You’re in Love”

by thewalkingdeadimagines



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Negan - Freeform, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Song: You Are In Love (Taylor Swift), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Teacher Negan (Walking Dead), the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingdeadimagines/pseuds/thewalkingdeadimagines
Summary: While Negan musters courage to finally tell the Reader those three special words, she dives back into memories of defining moments and milestones of their relationship.Imagine inspired by “You’re in Love” by Taylor Swift (lyrics can be found at the end!)
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Negan Imagine ~ “You’re in Love”

Negan was shifting beside you in the large bed, tucking himself underneath the dark sheets while a strange look was covering his face, the same that had been stuck on there since the late afternoon and it wasn’t hard for you to find its trigger.   
They had almost slipped out of his lips this afternoon, those three special words. Almost.   
You had barely heard him say the first two words when you’d cuddled up on the couch, his voice seeming to nearly subconsciously slip out of his lips when he’d nuzzled his nose into your hair and rasped the words against your skin but the way he tensed up and halted abruptly after those two words had made your attention shoot up really quickly.  
”Good night, Baby”, you heard Negan’s voice rip you out of your thoughts as he pulled you into his embrace, cradling you against his chest while you glimpsed up at him.   
”Yeah, good night”, you mumbled with a smile, leaning in to press a kiss over his lips while a small content groan rumbled up his throat.  
He leaned in to peck your lips once more as his arms tightened a little around you and you sunk a little deeper into the dark pillows underneath your bodies.  
You hummed in response, moving in to cuddle up against him and lay your head into the curve of his neck, while you could hear the bass of his voice sounding through the room while he switched the lamp on his nightstand off. He was still a little tense, yet he still kept talking to you as every other night as well, just chatting a little until you started to fall asleep.  
Slowly, your voices started to hush in this night as well, leaving you huddled closely to his warm body while the thoughts in your head kept you busy and far from being able to fall asleep, replaying those few seconds that had thrown you off this afternoon.  
Deep down, you knew that he loved you even if he hadn’t said it with these words yet. The way he was acting around you, the other things he told you that were right on the same level as those three were enough to let you know that he did, he maybe and for whatever exact reason it was, couldn’t say them out loud yet. It was odd, he was talking to you about everything that would come to his mind and this seemed like the very only thing he didn’t know how to address, maybe because he was scared, maybe because he wasn’t ready, you honestly weren’t entirely sure.   
And you, you loved him, you could barely think of anything else that was as definite as this fact and still you hadn’t told him either, just to not pressure him. Maybe it was silly, maybe you should have just told him right away but something in you felt like he needed some more time until he could say it as well, and risking to urge him and make him feel pressured was the last thing you wanted.   
Still, you had knew how deep your feelings were for him for a long time already and with each bit of time that passed they got stronger. You could recall so many moments that made you realize the depth of your feelings all over again, from small, domestic moments to those that felt like milestones.  
Just then you got ripped out of your thoughts for a moment as somewhere outside, a car was passing by, it’s engine roaring a little up, urging you to remind exactly one of those moments earlier on in your relationship that still made your heart flutter when you thought of it

_The lights of the street-lamps passed by, each of them turning into a blur as the car picked up a little speed and jerked slightly underneath you. You watched as you drove past homes and tiny shops, only some lights still burning in them here and there. You could hear Negan stirring a little beside you, readjusting in his seat as he grabbed the wheel a little tighter with one hand before the other reached over to you though his eyes were still focusing on the road, his glance not leaving it once, his movements seeming nearly unconscious. Slowly, you could feel his hand grasping yours, enclosing it as he picked it up and lead it towards him. You watched him a little curiously as he brought the back of your hand to his lips, brushing them and his stubble softly over them before he pressed a warm kiss to the sensitive skin. A smile was starting to grow on your sleepy face, widening as he kept your hand right where it was. He often did that, but this time seemed a little different. He didn’t even seem to fully consciously do it, there was no remark, no roguish glimpse at you or a grin flashing over his lips. The movement of grasping your hand and pressing a kiss to it seemed so familiar to him, so well known and internalized that he could also do them without having to ponder a second about it. And something about it, maybe the level of comfort he seemed to have reached with you, brought another wave of warmth through you and let the smile on your lips grow as Negan brushed his lips and his beard stubble slowly over the back of your hand once more, his eyes still focusing on the road._

Negan shifted a little underneath you, though still holding you close when he let out a tight breath and nuzzled his nose into your hair. He clearly seemed to have his problems falling asleep as well, moving and shifting far more than usual, keeping you wondering what was going on in him right now as well while your own thoughts were keeping you busy in these moments.

_Negan’s hand closely grasped yours as you strolled down the street, the sun warm on your skin as you headed back towards Negan’s house.  
Sighing you glimpsed from Negan around, a smile on your face until your glance landed on the couple on the other side of the street whose eyes were darting at you as they had stopped to load their groceries from their car into their home as soon as they’d seen you. They always did that, giving the both of you odd looks, not obviously but enough to notice it when you were their target, and they weren’t the only ones. Maybe it was the age difference, maybe it was their opinion about Negan alone, either way it was in a way uncomfortable to feel those glances on you.  
“They’re staring again”, you mumbled, glimpsing away from them and instead forward, feeling how Negan’s hand grasped yours a little tighter.  
“Does it matter?”, he asked calmly, attracting your attention back to him as he gave you a small smirk.  
“No”, you shook your head after a moment, the smirk growing a little wider as he suddenly stopped and scratched his fingers over his salt and pepper stubble.  
“Good”, he grinned, moving his hand out of your grasp while you looked a little irritated at him, right before he moved his hands to cup your jaw and pull you closer.  
“If they wanna stare, guess I gotta give ‘em a little show. Gotta be worth it, huh?”, he chuckled right before he leaned in and caressed his lips over yours, groaning as soon as you responded to his touch and could feel the heat rising up into your cheeks, flushing them nearly immediately.  
For a moment, you forgot about them, the part of you that felt a little awkward and uncomfortable beating retreat, leaving the warm, giddy feeling that Negan was standing by your side without any shame.  
Another deep hum rumbled through Negan’s chest before his lips slowly let go of yours, his hands still cupping your face as he leaned just enough back to glimpse at you, the wide grin still on his lips._

They’d stopped with the staring by now, the people on Negan’s street, probably used to seeing you together now and busy with running some other people’s lives down, people that had become more interesting than the both of you. Here and there you only got some glances but you barely noticed them anymore, nor did they bother you. You were happy with him, and no one was able to change that, and still, though you rarely got into a fight not everything was rainbows and unicorns at all times, just as in every relationship regardless of how happy and healthy it was. 

_A thick huff left your lips as you tossed your bag onto the couch, watching as Negan moved through the living room, antsy and yet with the same grumpy and stern look on his face that had covered it most of the night.  
It had just supposed to be a relaxed evening out in a local bar, nothing ground breaking, just some time outside with some people you knew but instead of having fun with Negan as usual, he’d spent most of the time tense and as grumpy as his facial expression was giving away and since the taxi had dropped you off you knew the definite trigger.  
“I was talking to him here and there, like I did with every other person at that table too, I wasn’t flirting”, you huffed, stepping out of your shoes and pushing them to the side, still confused as to why Negan was acting the way he did. One of the guys a friend had introduced had talked to you, nothing crazy or suspicious in his behavior from your point of view but for some goddamn reason it had pushed Negan to turn into a grumpy asshole.  
He was jealous you could tell, so jealous that it seemed to put a tension all over his body. Usually, this jealousy was still very much in the normal range. All that happened during the evening itself was him being protective and turning ice cold towards the other man he was seeing as a threat and you’d get some rough jealous sex as soon as you got home. Now however, he was turning cold towards you too and that’s where it stopped for you.  
Especially, because you didn’t know what the big deal about this shit was.  
“I know”, Negan grumbled, his eyes only meeting yours for a split second before he looked away again, “I’m not blaming you.”  
An annoyed and frustrated sound left your lips as you raised your arms in confusion, trying to get what the hell was going on. You were glad that he wasn’t blaming you, though that only made the situation more confusion altogether.  
“Well, then I don’t get what’s wrong.”  
“That asshole was eyefucking you, the whole goddamn time”, Negan growled, gulping thickly as you let out a stressed sigh.  
“Shit, Negan, not every guy wants to fuck me!”  
“He did”, he let out with a bittersweet chuckle, the stern expression still on his face while you let out another sigh, trying to get what this had to do with his behavior towards you that was so untypical of him that it was driving you crazy.  
“Well then even if he did, it’s not like that’s something that would ever happen. I’m with you and I only want you, not him or anyone else”, you scoffed, growing even more frustrated as the tense look remained on his face.  
“You can be protective and I don’t mind you being pissed at that guy, I don’t care about him. I just don’t get why you’re so grumpy to me. What the hell have I done to have you react to me like that?”, your voice started to grow more tense, even more biting as Negan’s glance remained directed away from you as he shook his head a little.   
“I said it’s not your fault”, he growled back, his glance meeting yours again only for a short moment, the look and them and the one that was still sprawled out over his face giving you a whole different answer than his words.   
“Then we’re going in circles. I just wanna know what’s going on with you”, you said, slowly growing more distressed, “You don’t have to give me some lengthy explanation now if you don’t want to, just let me quickly know what’s up and it’s okay…we’re always talking about everything, right?”  
“Forget it”, you could hear Negan huff, turning around and walking into the kitchen without looking at you once more while you stared confusedly at him, the anger now starting to trump the distress.  
“Are you kidding me?”, you snapped, watching as he vanished in the kitchen, part of you hoping that he’d just come out again but instead he stayed inside, leaving you even more annoyed than before by the grown man who was acting like a kinder-gardener right now.  
“Goodnight, Negan”, you loudly and with a strong sarcastic undertone huffed, moving out of the living room and up the stairs while some pain started to mix into the anger, turning into a stinging feeling that pushed the disappointment in you further. He knew you didn’t like going to bed with a conflict still going on, with whoever that was but especially not with him. This wasn’t your Negan down there and it drove you insane that you still had no clue what the fuck was going on with him.   
Unnerved you started to get ready for bed, alone and frustrated instead of goofing around with the man who was probably still being a grumpy downstairs before you moved into the bedroom and slipped into the large bed, asking yourself if he*d even come to sleep with you here.   
Sighing you cuddled deeper into the pillows, glimpsing outside the windows into the barely lit outside before you started to hear heavy footsteps starting to come up the stairs not more than a half hour after you’d done the same. You could feel yourself tense up a little, unsure what to expect after that fight, whether he was just gonna lay down next to you without another word or if he was gonna talk to you after all.  
You could hear him in the bathroom first, getting done a little faster than usual before you could hear his footsteps sounding through the hallway again until they got replaced by the soft creaking of the door.  
You were laying on your side, only seeing from the corner of your eye how he hesitated for a moment before he stepped into the room and moved over to the bed until he could sit down on his side.  
He wasn’t laying down, just sitting there unusually quietly before he cleared his throat.  
“Hey, I-…I’m sorry”, you heard him say, the tone in his voice completely different to before, "Really.”  
A deep sigh fell from his lips as you stayed in your position at first, trying to wait for what was to come, yet already a little relieved while you could feel the mattress move slightly as Negan adjusted himself a little.  
“It’s not… again, I’m not blaming you. I trust you”, he started again, audibly struggling before another deep sigh left his lips and you could see his hand reaching up to stroke over his beard stubble.  
"It’s…I just know you deserve someone better than me and I fuck…I got that shitty voice in my head telling me you’ll realize that earlier or fuckin ‘later and you’ll leave.”  
You gulped thickly as you heard word for word slipping out of his lips, letting the anger within you beat retreat and replace it with more of the pain you’d felt earlier. He had indicated these things before, the first time when he’d told you the whole truth of his past and Lucille and it still brought an undeniable uncomfortableness into you to hear that he still thought this way about himself. He was a self confident man, but this part of him was still more insecure than you had realized, so much that you hadn’t even truly connected it to his behavior this evening until now.  
“And when there’s that guy who shows an assload of interest, who looks at you that way, and fuck who made you laugh,…I know you didn’t notice it like that but shit, it just let that shitty voice rage through my fucking head again. That guy just set off a trigger…I don’t fucking know why it got so much in my head tonight…it just fucked up my whole goddamn mood, even towards you, even if I didn’t fuckin’ intent it to”, he added, the sound in his voice painfully genuine as you gulped thickly, though staying in your position, not because you were being unnecessarily petty, but rather because it felt like it was easier for him to finish this if you wouldn’t disrupt him now by turning around and staring at him.  
"I should’ve told you right away instead of playing the old grumpy fucker”,he said, sighing deeply once more while you could feel his glance starting to fix on you, “I’m sorry, I really am. I’m fucking terrified of losing you. No excuse, I know, but it’s the reason…now, you don’t have to respond, it’s okay, I just wanted you to know before you sleep.”  
The moment you heard his voice hush and could feel him moving to get up from the bed you turned around, meeting his glance in the dim light in the very same moment as you reached for his arm.  
”Stay”, you said, glimpsing at him as more guilt flooded his face.   
“I’m sorry”, he said anew, gulping thickly as you could tell that he meant it, and slowly started to nod, scooting a little closer to him.  
“I know, it’s okay”, you said, still holding onto his arm, though softly as you sighed and made sure to hold his glance.  
“I won’t leave”,you finally said, caressing your hand over his arm as you got a little closer to him, close enough to see him clearly in the dim light ,”We gotta get that shitty voice out of your head that keeps telling you that crap because anything it says is a lie.”  
“Yeah”, Negan nodded, running his hand over his face before his glance dropped back down on you,”I’ll work on that, really…taking that out on you, that shit won’t happen again. I don’t know what the hell was going on with me tonight.”  
“Okay, ‘cause I didn’t either”,you nodded, slowly moving in to straddle his lap so you could hug him and see him more clearly ,”You’re never like this, not to me…that got me so frustrated.”  
”Yeah, I get that”, he nodded, wrapping his arms around you to pull you closer and nuzzle his head into the curve of your neck, breathing deeply in and out as you moved your hand to caress through his dark hair and felt him pressing a kiss to your skin before he moved back to glimpse at you.  
”I also prefer some jealous sex to the grumpy attitude”, you mumbled with a chuckle to loosen the tension that was hanging in the air a little.   
“You do?”, Negan asked, his signature grin growing on his lips as he rose his eyebrows playfully while he pulled you a little closer.  
“Yeah”, you chuckled, moving in to press a kiss over his lips while another chuckle rumbled through Negan’s chest.  
”Maybe I can use that to make it a bit up to you”, he grumbled against your lips, moving in kiss you once more.  
”Mhmm”, you mumbled, feeling in the very next moment how Negan tightened his arms a little around you to move you and roll you on your back and underneath him, while another laugh left your lips.  
”Oh shit”, you chuckled, as you tried to shift in the right position to not end up in a tangle of limbs with Negan’s long legs while he moved in closer and grinned down at you.  
”Tell me what else my old ass can do for ya”, he grumbled as he leaned in to press kisses against your jaw.  
“Mhmm I could use some pancakes tomorrow too”, you said, watching as Negan’s glimpsed up for a moment and another chuckle fell from your lips.  
“I’m kidding.”  
“Nah, you want pancakes, you’ll fuckin’ get ‘em”, he chuckled back, moving back in to first press a kiss to your lips before he caressed them over the sensitive skin o your neck.  
“We still got some chocolate sauce and whipped cream here so they’ll be a bomb ass good!”,he mumbled a little muffled before you could feel his lips forming into a a grin against your skin,”But I’ll first get you some of my whipped cream.”  
“Oh what the fuck”, you laughed out, feeling how his own laugh rumbled against the side of your neck before he got quiet for a moment and moved up to glimpse back at you.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I know, Negan”,you mumbled, hoping that it would make him relax a little more as you reached up to stroke through his hair,”It’s okay, really”  
“Alright”, he nodded, gulping before he pecked your lips and let the grin grow back on his lips,”Then let’s get back to it!”_

His promise didn’t stay unfulfilled. Something like this didn’t happen again and he just talked to you instead, just like with everything else and instead of the grumpy face you got some rough sex and hell, you could very well live with that.   
A small groan took you out of your spiraling thoughts again and another of Negan’s movements before you could hear his voice again.  
“Sorry for shifting so much”, Negan mumbled with a sigh after another couple of moment of unrest,”Can’t really fall asleep.”  
“It’s okay”, you responded as he moved a little to reach for his glass on the nightstand only to find it empty.  
“Ah fuck”, he groaned, letting out an annoyed sigh before he started to shift so he could sit up and swing his legs out of the bed, “Just gonna get some water”  
“Alright”, you yawned before you nodded towards your own empty nightstand,”Can you get me some too?”  
“‘Course”, he nodded, moving in for another moment to press a kiss against your temple before he got up, switched the light on his nightstand on, grabbed his empty glass and strolled out of the bedroom into the hallway, leaving you wondering if what you suspected as the cause of his sleeping problems was the real reason.

_”There she is! Glad you’re here, I’m hungry as fuck, ain’t gonna lie”, Negan chuckled as he let you inside his office, moving in to press a kiss over your lips before he glimpsed with a wide grin at you.  
”Sorry I’m a little late, this school’s a labyrinth”, you said, moving in to peck his lips again, glad to have found your way to him after all. You weren’t even exaggerating, for the local high school in a small town this place really was a labyrinth, especially when the office you had to find wasn’t even in the main building but in a slightly smaller one by the baseball field.  
“No problem, you’re here now so I’m good, had to check some schedule’s either way, got it done just now and the diner ain’t running away from us”, Negan said, the grin on his lips still bright before another male voice echoed through the hallway into the office.  
”Negan? Where did you let your team put the bats? They’re not in the usual spot.”  
A groan fell from Negan’s lips, a displeased glance slipping into his eyes as they stared for a moment through the open door before he glimpsed back at you.  
”Ah crap, I’m back in a minute”, he said, giving your shoulder a soft squeeze before he hurried out, leaving you alone in his office.  
It was actually a little cozier than you expected, the walls mostly covered with shelves, while the rest was reserved for two large picture frames with his old tricots stuck in them and a white board that was coated with Negan’s messy handwriting and a sloppy drawing of the baseball field. There were some utensils here and there, table tennis paddles and a baseball bat that had found their home in one corner of the room, and in the middle of it all, a large dark wooden desk and a black leather desk chair. The latter one was new, finally bought after you’d hear Negan curse about the shitty old one that had given his back a whole lot of pain.  
Slowly, you started to look around the office, peaking at the tricots in the frames and looking around in the shelves that were covered here and there in small trophies he’d won with his student’s teams, trying to pass the time since Negan obviously needed a little longer than a minute.  
With a small sigh you let yourself sink into the leather chair that still had that slightly newish scent, before your eyes roamed over the desk and suddenly got stuck on the very only photo that was standing neatly framed in a dark picture frame right next to some pens and documents.  
It was a photo of you, the same he had as his phone lockscreen. It was a spontaneous snap of the two of you, nothing planned and taken so fast you were honestly a little surprised the camera had been able to focus. You’d been standing by a lake, a stop on your walk through the forest, wrapped up in his arms and with his smiling lips pressed to your temple. There was a large smile on your lips, your eyes lit up by the warm light of the sunset, there were some loose strands in your face, your hair a bit messed up from the wind that day while your arms that were clad in the sleeves of a large hoodie you’d stolen from his closet were holding onto his arms.  
You liked that picture compared to many others, but Negan always seemed to have a big thing for it, even though you couldn’t exactly tell why and neither had you expected to find it here, as the only photo in his office, with half of him cut off to get more of you into the frame.  
A surprised but happy chuckle fell from your lips as you stood back up from the chair and leaned forward to grasp the photo, glimpsing at it while a warm, cozy feeling started to spread through your body.  
“Surprised?”, Negan’s voice suddenly sounded through to you, letting your glance shoot up from the photo to the man who was standing in the door frame, grinning widely at you.  
“Didn’t expect you to have a picture of me here”, you said, chuckling softly as he furrowed his eyebrows at you, though the look in his eyes was still rather soft.  
“Why not? Gotta be able to at least see my girl somehow when I can’t have her around”,he said, walking in and rounding the desk to get closer to you, “Keeps me motivated.”  
“But that one?”, you asked after another wave of warmth had washed through your body, holding the photo slightly irritated up just for Negan to quickly take it out of your hands.  
“That’s my fuckin’ favorite, don’t you say anything bad about it!”, he chuckled, looking playfully warning at you as he glimpsed from the photo up at you before a brighter grin flashed over his lips,”l’d also put a nude of you in there but a. I’d get in mad stress with the principal and b. I’d constantly jerk off in here.”  
“Wow”, you laughed, softly nudging his chest while a warm smile began to mix into his grin.  
“But no shit, this is really my favorite”, he emphasized again, looking down at the photo, “You just look so damn happy.”  
“Well the reason for that is almost cropped out in the top left corner”, you said, pointing at the edge as a thick but joyful chuckle left Negan’s lips before he set the photo carefully back to its place on the desk.  
“Shit, now we’re getting all sappy”, he said, moving in to wrap his arms around your waist while he sneaked his tongue over his lower lip,”And I thought I’d already have you bend over the desk by now.”  
“Too bad, huh?”, you chuckled, leaning up to peck his lips before a grumble rumbled through your stomach, reminding you of the reason behind coming here and picking Negan up.  
“Shit someone’s hungry”, Negan laughed, glimpsing down your body with a wider growing grin,“C’mon let’s go get some food in that pretty mouth.”_

You could hear Negan rummaging around in the kitchen downstairs while you cuddled a little more into the pillows, waiting for him to come back upstairs. He took longer than you expected for simply getting two glasses of water and while part of you started to contemplate whether you should just address the elephant in the room as soon as he would come back up, the other part of you started to fall back into your thoughts.

_“I got ya”, Negan called out as soon as you could feel his hands grabbing your hips, a loud giggle leaving your lips as you fell into the blanket and the pile of pillows that were sprawled out on top of it in the middle of the garden. It was about 1am by now, and besides the small garden lamp that was just bright enough to see each others faces there was nothing else that enlightened the night sky besides the moon, yet.  
There was a meteor shower that was supposed to cover the firmament tonight, not covered by any lousy clouds that had withheld the experience of shooting stars until now from you. Tonight was gonna be the night you would actually get to see them, you were sure of it, if Negan and the coffee he’d made the both of you to stay awake till the early morning hours wouldn’t distract you all too much.  
“Late night coffee turns you into some hyperactive kid”, you laughed as Negan trapped you underneath him, pressing your back into the soft pillows while a wide grin pressed in over his face.  
“Nah you just hype me up”, he chuckled, grinning roguishly down on you, leaning in to peck your lips before you could feel one of his hands traveling down your body, to the spot he had already teased earlier.  
”Stop”, you laughed as soon as he brushed his fingers lightly over your side and your hip, hitting all the ticklish spots on his way while you squirmed underneath him, trying to get words through the laughs that were falling from your lips.  
”That’s unfair, I can’t get to your ticklish spots!”, you complained, trying to reach out to him but instead he pushed himself up, though staying close enough to continue his little torture.  
”Well that’s kind of the plan, Sweetheart”, he chuckled, winking at you as his fingers brushed once more along your skin, pushing your body to flinch again  
“Oh you asshole.”  
“Careful!”, he called out as you tried to reach out for him again, the tone more playful than anything as you grinned up at him, watching as the dim light danced over his handsome face before you saw a bright, shimmering light starting to shoot over the nightsky, making its way over the firmament as you gasped in excitement.  
“There’s one!”  
”I swear if you’re doing this to attack my ass-”  
”No, look”, you shook your head quickly before nodding up, watching as Negan turned around and caught the next shooting star flying over the sky.  
“Shit! Looks like the Universe is shooting cum shots!”, he called with a booming laugh out, letting himself fall next to you in the very next moment while another wide grin dragged itself over his face.  
“I get to wish for a shitton tonight!”  
“You can’t tell me though”,you warned, glimpsing at Negan who was starting to look like a kid at Christmas morning,”Else it won’t come true”  
“Can’t risk that”, he chuckled, looking down from the sky to you for a moment to wink at you once more and lean in to press a quick kiss over your lips right before looking back up.  
it got silent for a moment as you stared in awe at the shooting stars that kept making their way over the dark sky, giving you enough time to think up your wishes before Negan cleared his throat and the corners of his lips started to twitch lightly, turning them into a wider smirk.  
“Well alright then…I wished just now that we wouldn’t fuck right on this damn blanket as soon as the universe has finished shooting its cum through the sky.”  
“You fucking goofball”, you chuckled, nudging his side playfully as another thick laugh rumbled through his chest before you leaned in to press a kiss to his stubbly cheek,”Lets hope for you that reverse psychology works on shooting stars.”  
“Mhmm, come here”, he chuckled, wrapping an arm around you to pull you close to his side. You cuddled up to him, moving to get comfy in between the pillows as Negan pressed a small kiss to your temple and held you tight while the shooting stars continued to rain down on you. _

Finally, you could hear Negan’s footsteps coming up the stairs before he pushed the leaned door with his hip a little open and stepped back inside, taking a sip of his water before he handed yours over to you.  
“Here we go”, he said, a grin on his face that made him seem a little less tense than before as he placed the glass back on his nightstand and slipped back into the bed next to you, shifting close as you took a sip and pushed the glass onto your nightstand as well. Just as you moved back you could feel Negan already pulling you closer so you could huddle right back into him and feel him shifting so he could lay on his side and glimpse at you.  
You couldn’t directly pinpoint it but something was different now and just as you wanted to ask him if he was okay you felt him tightening his embrace around you, giving you another grin before he leaned in to press a warm kiss over your lips.

_Still shaking you leaned against Negan’s chest, your slowly steady growing breath hitting his neck while you still sat on the wooden kitchen table. The warm morning sun was streaming through the windows and danced over your naked legs that had slumped from their hooked position around Negan’s hips to the ground.  
You could nearly still feel him thrusting into you, his hips moving against yours, his strong pounds letting the massive table shake underneath you while you clung shaking onto him.  
“Shit, it that ain’t the right way to start off the day”, Negan’s chuckled, moving his head to press a sloppy kiss to your temple while you slowly nodded, humming in agreement just before the clicking sound of the toaster made you flinch and snapped you back into reality.  
”Fuck”, Negan cursed, letting out a loud groan as he slowly pulled himself away from you,”Those fuckin’ toasts.”  
Tugging on his sweatpants he shuffled them back over his legs, moving across the kitchen while the slightly burned scent that started to spread through the kitchen already gave away what Negan was calling out in the next moment.  
“Ah shit, it’s all burned”, he groaned moving to the counter, shortly revealing the toasts that had skipped half out of the toaster and were as dark as coal by now.  
“That quickie was worth it though”, he chuckled, turning around just enough to shoot you wolfish grin while a soft laugh left your lips as you shifted over the wood.  
“Yeah”, you nodded, tugging slightly on one of Negan’s white shirts that swung loosely around your body while Negan moved towards the bread bag and pulled out two fresh toasts.  
“Gonna put in some others”, Negan huffed, popping the new ones inside before he leaned down to the regulator on the toasters side, groaning slightly,”Gotta get a new one, this fucker’s a real asshole, always switches the times up. Those toasts should’ve been in there for what? Two minutes? Not the whole time we were fucking.”  
Another small huff left his lips before he started to ease up again as he seemed to spot something on the edge of the counter that motivated him enough to reach towards is and enclose it with his hands.  
“There’s something I wanted to give you, forgot it last night”, he said, a smile pressing in on his lips as he turned around, keeping whatever he’d just grabbed tightly in his hand so you had no change to guess what it actually was.  
“Open your hand”,he chucked as he strolled towards you, the grin widening a little as he caught your furrowed brows and the slightly irritated yet excited look in your eyes,”Just do it.”  
“Okay”, you said with a small chuckle, opening your palm flat out as Negan moved up to place something cool and small on your skin, the edges and ridges giving its identity away even before he moved his hands away.  
A silver key, attached to a small dark brown leather band that kept it in place while its sight first brought confusion into your mind before it quickly started to dim on you as soon as you glimpsed back up at him.  
“Y’know I want us to move in together someday…you know, when the time’s right, but till then…I just want you to know that this here is your home too”, he said, the warm smile on his face almost completely overtaking the grin as a wave of warmth started to spread through you,”And you can come here whenever you damn please.”  
You still must’ve looked surprised as hell, speechless even more as you stared at him, your lips drawing into a wider smile as Negan shrugged his shoulders softly.  
“We spend most of our time ‘round here either way, it’s only logical for you to have your own set of keys”, he said, moving a little closer to wrap an arm around you while the grin started to tug on the corners of his lips again and the roguishness found its way back into his eyes, “Plus, you can surprise me naked in bed when I come back from work.”  
“Oh so that’s the real reason?”, you asked with a laugh, finally finding words again as you softly shoved his chest only to see him shaking his head.  
“Nah, only the fucking cherry on top”, he said, winking at you before he leaned in to press a kiss to your temple,”Wanna have my girl around.”  
“Thank you, thank you so much”, you mumbled, slumping a little more in to wrap your arms around his torso and hug him, nuzzling your face into his warm chest as he pulled you closer into his embrace, humming contently.  
“No need to thank me for th-”, Negan started just before the plopping sound of the toaster sounded through the air again. It was loud enough to let the both of you flinch up and shoot your glances to the toasts that were instead of coal black finally deliciously golden brown, eliciting a loud, relieved chuckle to fall from Negan’s lips.  
“Oh fuckin’ finally!”_

Negan’s lips still lingered over yours, moving over them as he a deep groan rumbled through his chest and vibrated against your body beneath him.  
Still a little startled you let out a surprised hum as he moved for a short moment back to glimpse at you right before pecking your lips again.  
“So surprised I wanna kiss my girl?”, he asked with a small chuckle, moving a little further over your body while you shook your head.  
“Nah”,you mumbled before you looked up at him with a small laugh,”Just thought you’d shut the lights down and we’d get right back to cuddling ‘cause you yawned your ass off before we got up here.”  
“Mhmm we can postpone that a little”, he mumbled back, right back at planting another kiss to your lips while a soft chuckle fell from your lips.  
“Okay.” 

_It was already near midnight when you found yourself sitting in front of your laptop, surrounded by uncountable open books and papers while the work you still had to finish didn’t seem to become less. Feeling your concentration and motivation vanish with each moment more you glimpsed from your spot at the kitchen table through the slightly opened door into the living room where Negan was sitting on the couch and was skipping through the TV programs.  
You’d do a lot to just cuddle up next to him on there now, but you knew you couldn’t and this simple fact brought your mood even further down than it already was. You’d been busy for weeks now, with barely any time for Negan left and this situation wouldn’t change as fast as you wished it would. Maybe one or two more weeks, but it still was too much for you at this time. It was exhausting, truly, and it didn’t help that you felt terrible for only being able to spend the mere minimum of the day and night with him.   
Sighing you squeezed your eyes, trying to get your concentration back on as you stared at the open document on your laptop before you heard the slight squeaking of the couch as Negan lifted himself up from it and started to stroll towards the kitchen, sipping on some whiskey while a slightly concerned look was laying over his face as he moved into the room.  
“How is it goin’?”, Negan mumbled, setting his glass on the table, on one of the last spare spots that didn’t cover the wood in books or papers and leaned down, pressing a warm kiss to your neck before he nuzzled his nose into your skin.  
“Honestly?”, you asked with a bitter chuckle, though part of your body started to slightly relax with each time you felt his warm breath brush over your side.  
“Honest as fuck”, he mumbled against your skin, before he leaned a little back, just enough to make you turn your head and look at him.  
“Shitty”, you sighed, watching the concern grow on his face as he dropped down on the chair diagonally from you at the short side of the table, watching as he grasped your hand and gave it a loving squeeze.   
It was soothing, really, but at the same time it gave you a sting, letting you realize once more how little attention you were able to give him during the last time.  
”I’m sorry”, you gulped, feeling a small lump starting to grow in your throat fueled by the stress, exhaustion and frustration that were pressing in on you.  
”For what?”, he asked, furrowing his brows, his hand still holding onto yours while another tight breath left your lips.  
”That I don’t have time for you”, you mumbled, gulping thickly as a deep sigh fell from Negan’s lips as he shuffled a little closer to you with is chair.   
”C’mon you really don’t need to apologize ‘bout that. It’s just temporary”, he said, giving you a soft smile as his hand left yours and instead reached up to cup your cheek, his soothing voice and touch starting to kick something off in you that had been suppressed by the pressure within you,”And don’t worry about my ass now.”  
You slowly, nodded, trying to gulp the lump in your throat away but instead it seemed to grow more, its presence spreading more tension over your face as Negan guided your face softly but firmly enough to make you look at him.  
”What’s going on, huh?”  
”I don’t now”,you said, trying to somehow put the thoughts in your head into coherent sentences,”I’m trying but I just keep losing my concentration and get distracted…it’s just too much and it’s not stopping.”  
“Well probably because you’ve been working on this shit for way too fucking long. Sure your head’s gonna get tired of this crap. Don’t beat yourself up, Sweetheart, that’s normal”, Negan quickly replied, brushing his thumb over your cheek before he leaned a little further in to glimpse at you,”And while we’re at it. Don’t you think you need a little break?”  
”I do but if I take a break I don’t have enough time to finish this”, you said, your glance waving to the packed table just as Negan’s touch made your attention come back to him.  
”You remember when I was hanging all night over these fuckin’ exams, grading the shit outta them?”, he asked and you could already tell where this was going ,”And you told me if I would take a break I’d be faster and more focused afterwards?”  
A tight chuckle left your lips mixing with a sigh as you tried to brush it off but Negan was quick to counter.  
”Don’t do that, you know it’s true!”  
”Yeah”, you mumbled, even though you a small voice in the back of your head was pushing you to keep trying to finish this now, afraid to fail if you wouldn’t.  
”So just lemme relax you a little”, Negan added, his hand slipping from your cheek to your neck, the familiar smirk back on his lips.  
”I’m not that much in the mood for-”  
”I know”, he chuckled, his tongue sneaking over his bottom lip as he leaned a little further in,”I could tell. I got another idea…you’re gonna let me show you?”  
”And after you can get back to this, all nice and relaxed”, he added with a bigger growing grin waiting before you slowly started to nod. Regardless of how much pressure you were still feeling, a break with Negan just sounded too good to resist right now.   
And so you followed him into the living room, his hand still locked around yours until you settled down on the couch and watched Negan grabbing the remote, stepping to the TV before he started to skip from the show he’s been watching till now to the music section.  
“What are you doing?”, you asked, watching curiously and a little confused while Negan only grinned for a moment back at you before he turned back to the TV.  
“You’ll see”, he said, starting to skip through playlists and songs, keeping the confusion in you up and going,“I’m just searching for that song you like.”  
“Alright”, you chuckled, deciding to just let him surprise you while he skipped through the songs, starting to swing his hips a little when the melodies sounded through the room. He looked funny like that and you couldn’t stifle your chuckles as you watched his slightly ligneous movements.  
“Don’t laugh, these hips are perfect for fuckin’ not dancing, you gotta have your priorities”, he laughed, giving you a playful glare while you nodded with another chuckle.  
“I know”, you said, grinning back at him before he seemed to have found the song he was searching for, leaving you in the dark for a moment as his figure covered the album cover on the TV before he hit play, tossed the remote onto one of the leather armchairs and moved back towards you.  
“C’mere”, he said, extending his hand for you to take hit and allow him to lift you back onto your feed while the familiar melody started to sound through the living room and you got where he was about to take this,”Maybe lil’ cheesy but this might help to take your pretty head off this shit…and its a bit more creative than just cuddling the shit outta ya.”  
Negan let out another small but throaty chuckle as he moved to wrap an arm around your body, pulling you tightly against his chest while you started to relax and settled against him as he started to slowly swing from side to side.  
Moving his head a little he leaned his against yours, pressing a small kiss to your temple as he cradled you against his body and allowed his warmth to take you in, allow you to close your eyes and breath deeply through.  
“That was a good idea”, you mumbled, leaning your head against his warm neck, breathing in his scent and feeling his arm tightening a little more around you as he chuckled softly against your skin, “Thank you.”  
“Mhmm anytime”, Negan mumbled back, pressing another kiss to your skin while you cuddled closer, “Not like I don’t get any benefits from this here.”  
His chest rumbled against your body as one of his hands traveled a little down your body, moving to caress over your ass and give it a quick but firm squeeze while another laugh fell from your lips.  
“Oh that’s why you wanted to slow dance”, you chuckled, still remaining cuddled up to him while you could feel him shaking his head slightly.  
“Nah, just the cherry on top”, he mumbled back, moving his hand back to pull you closer and keep you deeply in his embrace while the stress within you started to beat retreat, allowing you to relax a little and shut down the suspense that was still lingering in the back of your head for a moment.  
It wasn’t completely gone and you knew that this wouldn’t happen, but that was okay. For now, you were happy just like this, wrapped up in Negan’s arms and swinging softly from side to side to the sound of the music. _

You could feel yourself still thinking about this moment in the living room when Negan started to plant kisses along your jaw, his large hand cupping your waist, making sure that you stayed closely by his side and giving you the same warm feeling as you had when you’d swayed through the room downstairs.  
Another small hum left Negan’s lips as he moved a little closer while you could feel an urge in you pushing you to finally get clarity into this whole situation. You didn’t want to push him, not ever, but you couldn’t keep on going like this either, unsure and with the both of you too rilled up to fall asleep.   
“Alright, what’s going in with you”, you asked with a soft chuckle, trying to keep the slight nervousness in you down as Negan halted for a moment you could swear that the tension from before started to slip back over his body.  
A small sigh left his lips as he slowly backed away, just enough to glimpse at you, the grin gone from his face and replaced with a slightly nervous expression.  
”I know you heard”, he mumbled as one of his hands reached up to let his thumb stroke softly along your jaw, his eyes following its movement for a moment as it it would help him to collect his thoughts. Another thick gulp travelled down his throat while you could feel yourself growing a little tense, unsure of what to expect.  
“I should’ve had the balls to just speak it out”, he said, a nervous chuckle falling from his lips as his eyes finally found yours again and the tension slowly started to transform into warmth,”Not just on the couch today, way fucking earlier.”  
A smile started to grow on your lips as your eyes stayed fixed on him, watching as he gulped thickly before a smile began to tuck on the corners of his lips as well.  
“I love you”, he finally said, eliciting a wave of happiness to wash over you while a part of you was still asking itself if you were dreaming for a moment.   
The smile on Negan’s lips broke fully through as he glimpsed at you, another chuckle, now more happy than nervous falling from his lips as he let out a deep, content sigh, ”Fuck, I love you so goddamn much.”

________

Lyrics:

One look, dark room  
Men just for you  
Time moved too fast  
You played it back  
Buttons on a coat  
Light hearted joke  
No proof not much  
But you saw enough  
Small talk, he drives  
Coffee at midnight, the light reflects  
The chain on your neck  
He says look up  
And your shoulders brush  
No proof, one touch  
You felt enough

You can hear it in the silence, silence, you  
You can feel it on the way home, way home, you  
You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
You are in love, true love  
You are in love

Morning, his place  
Burnt toast, Sunday  
You keep his shirt  
He keeps his word  
And for once you let go  
Of your fears and your ghosts  
One step, not much, but it said enough  
You kissed on sidewalks  
You fight and you talk  
One night he wakes, strange look on his face  
Pauses, then says, you’re my best friend  
And you knew what it was, he is in love

You can hear it in the silence, silence, you  
You can feel it on the way home, way home, you  
You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
You are in love, true love

So it goes  
You two are dancing in a snow globe, go round and round  
And he keeps the picture of you in his office downtown  
You understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars  
And why I’ve spent my whole life try to put it into words

'Cause you can hear in the silence  
You can feel it on the way home  
You can see it with the lights out  
You are in love, true love  
You’re in love

You can hear it in the silence, silence, you  
You can feel it on the way home, way home, you  
You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
You are in love, true love  
You’re in love  
You can hear it in the silence, silence, you  
You can feel it on the way home, way home, you  
You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
You are in love, true love  
You’re in love


End file.
